


Tech-Support

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth vs. Copy Machine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tech-Support

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'support'

"You _could_ call tech-support, you know," Zack said as he leaned on the impressively-jammed copier that Sephiroth had been attempting to un-jam for the last half-hour. 

"They'll just ask if I've tried turning it off and back on again," Sephiroth replied flatly. He had. It had attempted to cycle and jammed itself worse. That was one mistake he'd never make again. 

He'd only needed one copy, too, which he'd already re-printed and signed, but he wasn't about to just leave the machine if he _could_ fix it... 

Or... 

"Zack, do you have any materia with you?" 

He could call tech-support.


End file.
